One of the deficiencies of public or scheduled private transport, particularly local transport, is that the vehicles are not always able to make their route stops at scheduled times. The passenger waiting for the vehicle at any stop usually has no foreknowledge of this discrepancy when it occurs. When a vehicle is delayed, particularly in a shopping area, passengers could not infrequently utilize their time more to their advantage than merely waiting at the bus terminal or stop. But unless they remain at the stop, they have no advance warning of the vehicle when it appears. The principal object of my invention is to overcome this undesirable situation by automatically operating apparatus.